


You Know I Love You, Right?

by blackriddlerose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackriddlerose/pseuds/blackriddlerose
Summary: Fairy Tail would do anything for their members as Lisanna learns.  A short Natsu x Lisanna fic from 2012.  Cross posted.





	You Know I Love You, Right?

"You know I love you, right?"

His voice penetrated the chaos, burning a hole through it as if he had used his roar. But only she heard it. Everyone else kept fighting, kept from dying.

Her head snapped to the side as she scanned the area that his voice came from. There he was, fighting the strongest opponents. His body, bloody and broken, kept fighting past its limits. His body could be destroyed permanently but he didn't care so long as he rescued her. Brought her back home safe.

Tears streamed down her face as she tried desperately to get free of her chains, to go help him. But it was futile. The cuffs had stolen all her magical power already and she didn't have the monstrous physical strength he did. But still, she tried to free herself until her wrist bled and became numb with pain.

He was dying. They all were, for her. Seeing this was worse than any nightmare, worse than hell because it was real, it was happening now. She cried out to her friends, to her family, yelling at them to leave, to save themselves that her life was not worth all of theirs.

"Shuddup! I'm not leaving here without! None of us are!" And with those simple words, their strength was redoubled. They fought like the monsters they were rumored to be. Smiling with each roar, swing of a blade, and punch as they drove their enemies back, getting closer and closer to saving their friend.

\---

She held his hand as he slept, cradling it between hers as she cried into. She whispered over and over the words he'd been waiting to hear, "I love you too."

His thumb moved across her cheeks whipping away her tears, a grin plastered to his face.

She thought he was awake but a mumbled, "You damn stripper, there's no way in hell you're stronger than me!" let her know he was still sleeping. At these words she smiled and laughed into his hand, happy that this place full of monsters and men, stubborn and loud as they were, was her home.


End file.
